An Early Valentine Treat
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Megan gets cornered by bullies, Jocu and the Black Tickle Knights step in to save her. Written by guestsurprise per my request. Thank you again, Amiga! :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise to do. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action (because the Forever Knights are mentioned in here). Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, the Captain of The Black Tickle Knights and the other Tickle Knights belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Megan and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **An Early Valentine Treat**

Megan was in the library, trying to pick a good book for her next book report. Since it was near Valentine's day, she wanted to think about the true meaning of friendship and love. Since she was waiting for her mom to pick her up, she extra time to roam through the many rows of books.

"I know what it is to love a family and friends, but doing a report on it will be even better!" she grinned, now looking through the many wonderful books around her. But just as she thought she found a beautiful book, she felt a rough tap on her shoulder. As she turned around, her gasp got caught in her throat.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little freak," a bully sneered.

"What do you want?!" Megan gasped.

"Oh, just to see you," the girl bully said, now pushing Megan hard against the book shelves.

"Leave me alone!" Megan said, now feeling a burst of courage.

"Oh, is the little baby scared?" the bully smiled evilly.

"N-No!" Megan said in defiance. But she had no room to say anything as the bullies lunged at her and tried to grab her! But Megan thought fast and ducked between them, now taking off down the library stairs!

"GET HER!" The first bully screamed, now taking off after her.

"GET BACK HERE!" The girl bully said, now chasing after her.

Megan turned in terror to see those bullies gaining on her closer and closer and closer!

"What am I going to do?!" She panicked. Her ride wasn't there and she had nowhere to go! As she ran down the stairwell and out the door, she was almost to the back of the library when she felt the girl bully snatch her by her hair and shove her to the ground!

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP!" Megan screamed, now seeing both bullies looking over her!

"You're mine!" The girl bully hissed evilly. But before she could hurt Megan, she felt something grab her arm and shove her back roughly. Angry, the bullies looked up and saw men covered in black armor. The leader, the captain of the tickle knights, growled angrily.

"Leave her be!" The captain scolded.

"W-Who are you?!" The girl bully said.

"Someone who will take care of you if you don't leave this poor young one alone," the captain replied coldly.

The captain then turned and saw Megan had already gotten up and began to run away. He then turned to the two knights with him.

"You all stay here and deal with them; I will go after Megan," the captain said, now turning and running in the direction Megan went.

But Megan was running for everything that she was worth! They looked like Forever Knights to her! But she had to keep running…her life depended on it!

"H-Help! Someone, help me!" she begged. But just a she was running out of steam, she felt something gently grab her waist. She looked over her shoulder and screamed! The captain caught her that fast!

"Calm down, young one. I mean you no harm," he soothed.

"LET ME GO! HELP!" She screamed.

"Hey kiddo…what's your hurry?" A gentle voice cooed. Megan turned around and saw Jocu appear, now looking down at her with a reassuring smile!

"W-Who are you?!" She gasped, now squirming to get free.

"Someone who wants to make sure you're alright," came the calm reply.

"L-Let me go!"

"What's your hurry? We just met." The captain cooed, now bending down and gently nuzzling her face. At that same moment, the other two knights caught up to them.

"There you are, young one," one knight soothed. But Megan squeaked once more and tried to get free.

"THE FOREVER KNIGHTS! THE FOREVER KNIGHTS!" Megan wailed in horror, making the captain hold her tighter.

"Easy, young one…he's not a Forever Knight. He belongs to me and my clan," Jocu said, now accepting her from the captain and turning to the knights. "Come. Back to the castle."

"Will the young one need the treatment?" The captain smirked under his helmet, now walking forward.

"But of course." Jocu replied, now snapping his fingers and teleporting them to the castle.

Once they all arrived, Megan marveled at the beautiful sight of feathers and beautiful paintings and colors all over the walls.

T-This place is amazing!" She gasped, but felt Jocu turn her to face him once more.

"Now then…let me introduce myself. I am Jocu, a prince of this tickle realm. And these are my knights; we call them the tickle knights. And this is the captain of my knights." Jocu introduced, now placing her down.

Megan looked at them hard, still not trusting them because she had a bad experience with the Knights and others that looked like them.

"Oh? Are you still skeptical?" A knight asked.

"I think she is." Another one replied.

"Well then, we should make sure to get rid of that doubt," Jocu smirked, now wiggling his fingers at her.

Megan's eyes widened! She knew all too well what that meant!

"No! No, no, no! no tickling!" She panicked.

"I am sorry young one, but you are in the tickle realm!" Jocu smirked.

"TICKLE REALM?!" Megan gasped. So the place that she overheard her mother and aunt talk about existed!

"Yes, and it's time to show you how we greet our guestssssssssssss," Jocu hissed, now pouncing at her and making her take off in shock! The chase was on!

"HELP!" She panicked, now seeing Jocu take off after her and the captain and the knights too! She knew that she had to find some way out of this mess!

"You're not going anywhere, kiddo!" Jocu called.

"You can only go back when we send you back!" The captain chuckled, now gaining on her.

Megan picked up the pace and ran even faster! There had to be a way out of that castle, there just had to be! But she didn't even have time to think as she felt Jocu and the captain pounce on her at the same time and tickle her around her waist and ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" She squealed, now squirming more and more.

"Not getting away," Jocu teased, blowing raspberries in the left side of her neck.

"And we've got you!" The captain smiled, now blowing in the right side of her neck too!

"STAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" She begged.

"Hmmm? Should we?" Jocu asked, now looking over at the captain.

"Nope!" Came the amused response.

"PLEAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAP!" she begged, now trying to push Jocu off her neck while the captain tickled her stomach!

"Surely you don't think we'd let you go this soon?" Came the muffled sound from her neck as Jocu buried deeper.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON!" Megan laughed, now turning over on her back and tickling under his armpits, making him chuckle in amusement.

"Retaliation, huh?" Jocu smirked.

"Y-Yes!" Megan panted, now looking up at him with determined eyes.

"Then…let the games begin," the captain chuckled, now quickly bending down and tickling her between her shoulder blades and gently squeezing her knees.

But when her laughter became quiet, both quickly stopped and rubbed her back and head to help her recover. Jocu also nipped her in the neck with his recovering venom.

"Are you alright?" The captain soothed, now gently running his metal hand through her hair.

"Y-Yes. That was FANTASTIC!" She squealed, now turning and glomping both of them with love and admiration, making them chuckle.

"I'm pleased that you are no longer afraid." The captain smiled.

"So you're not a Forever night?" Megan asked once more.

"No, my dear. We are Tickle Knights and we serve the royal family here in the tickle realm." Came the calm reply.

Megan let out a sigh of relief, happy that these were allies rather than evil knights.

"We are also friends of Rachel and the rest of your family," Jocu said.

"Really? So you already know the aliens and my mom and dad?!" Megan smiled in glee. Now she knew they had to be allies or else her family would have nothing to do with them!

"Yes, young one," Jocu replied.

Megan could only grin in joy as both of them hugged her and cuddled her. After a few minutes, they stopped and Jocu looked at the sun.

"It is almost night time in your world. I have to take you home now," he said, now picking her up.

"So soon?" She asked in a somewhat disappointed voice.

"Do not worry. You will be hearing from us again," the captain grinned under his helmet, now gently pinching her cheek. Megan smiled and leaned over to give him a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me from those bullies." She said.

"Why wouldn't I? You're a part of our family," the captain said, now ruffling her hair in affection.

Jocu then snapped his fingers and took her home. Once she was happily home, she turned to the great red titan.

"Thank you, Jocu. Promise you will come back soon?" she asked hopefully. She was met with a gentle nuzzle on her nose.

"You have my word, my little princess." He grinned, now backing away and snapping his fingers. Once he disappeared, Megan scampered down the stairs to tell her mom and aunt what happened. There was nothing like meeting new allies that could keep her safe and sound.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it Goldie! This was just for you! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you so much, Amiga! I love it! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
